Could It Be The End
by XxShelbyxKaulitzxX
Summary: Two teens in the back of a taxi with a drunk driver. The driver swerves out of their lane and hits another car. Will this be the end for the two teenagers? Or will they pull through? Tokio Hotel fanfic Bill/OC One-shot, Soon to be Two-Shot


Scattered about in the once quiet intersection was twisted medal, fires blooming from fabric of car upholstery was the only source of light. The night was pitch black, the kind of black that makes you feel as if something bad is bound to happen. And it did.

_A girl with dark brown hair sat in the back of a taxi with her best friend, who was also her boyfriend. He had black dyed hair, spiked up in the back with bangs covering his right eye. They looked worriedly at the driver, who was slurring words together as he read off street names. The driver was leaning oddly close to the dash board, eyes squinted at the road ahead of them. The girl whimpered something, and the boy instinctively took her hand and muttered soothing words. She scooted closer to him, he was her sanctuary, her source of safety. She whimpered again and he softly kissed her cheek, telling her it was okay. She nodded, but she could tell he was lying. The car drifted into the other lane, up ahead, two sets of light were headed their way. "You're drifting! There's a car coming! Get in our lane!" The girl frantically told the driver. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" The driver yelled back. The speedometer on the car was quickly passing numbers, 90…. 100…. 110…. The girl started to cry as the headlights of the approaching vehicle got closer. The boy tackled her in a hug, telling her how much he loved her. She hugged him back. There was a honk from the other car, and two collided, sending shrapnel, fire, and bodies everywhere._

The girl groaned, clutching her stomach. Her head shot up, to be met with an unbearable pain. She was alive! She knew that much. She scanned the scene for her love. She finally saw him, sprawled on his back, not moving. She cried and the tears stung the cuts on her face_, _but that pain didn't even amount to the pain she was feeling in the rest of her body. She attempted to stand, but her left shin bent in half and sent her sprawling back to the ground. She cried out bloody murder as fire shot up through her nerves. Her leg was broken, but she had to get to the raven haired boy. She reached out a blood covered hand with glass and medal pointing out of it, and began to drag herself forward. Every pull sent her body from one convulsion, to another. It was like being stabbed over and over, yet worse, like the person with the knife was twisting it in your stomach, tearing apart your organs. She dragged herself past the hood of the car, which was unrecognizable because it was on fire and twisted. The heat from the fire stung her cuts but she continued towards the boy anyways. Because her legs were unmovable, they had been dragging against the pavement, which was now tearing her skin off. She left blood tracks as she grew nearer and nearer to him. She finally reached him after going through hell and back. She called his name, but no answer. She felt his neck and spine to see if it was broken. It wasn't. She carefully –and agonizingly- pulled herself into a sitting position and gently pulled the boy into her lap. She stroked his once blemish-free face, now covered with deep cuts and the blood from her fingers.

"Please wake up" She pitifully muttered. She cried when there was no response. More tears, more stinging. Her ragged breathe was the only sound other than the crackling of the fire. Behind her, a seat caught the disease of inferno and exploded to life. The heat hit her bloody back like she was being whipped. But she reminded herself that she'd rather it be her than him. She stroked his face once more, just to feel the softness of it. His eyes fluttered open and met hers. She cried his name in joy and he groaned in pain.

"Don't move!" She reminded him. His eyes said yes for him. He muttered a sorry, and when she asked what for, he said, "For lying to you when I said it was going to be okay." She shook her head and told him he was just being a good person. He managed a halfhearted and weak smile; he didn't know how much that smile meant to her. She bent down and kissed him on the lips. Pain radiated through her body.

"We'll make it." She told him and a tear escaped her eye, hitting his cheek.

"We both know that's a lie." He whispered. She gathered him closer to her chest.

"I only regret one thing." His once angelic voice was replaced by a harsh, empty one.

"What is that?" She could see that he was thinking. His eyes glazed over as if he was trying to remember something, but couldn't. She called his name, scared that she was losing him. He told her he was still there and she felt a little better. A steam of blood ran down her neck and was soaked up by an already blood-soaked shirt. Or rather, what was left of her shirt. The gentle creature in front of her tenderly took hold of her undamaged hand and told her something she will never forget.

"The only thing I regret is that I wasn't old enough to marry you yet." She let out a wave of tears and accepted, knowing full well that they weren't going to make it to marriage. She didn't know what else to do so she quietly sung;

_I'm still awake for you__  
__We won't make it together__  
__We can't hide the truth__  
__I'm giving up for you now__  
__My final wish will guide you out__  
__Before the ocean breaks apart__  
__Underneath me__  
__Remember___

_To me you'll be forever sacred__  
__I'm dying but I know__  
__Our love will live__  
__Your hand above__  
__Like a dove__  
__Over me__  
__Remember__  
__To me you'll be forever sacred___

_You break the ice when you speak__  
__With every breath you take__  
__You save me__  
__I know that one day__  
__We'll meet again__  
__Try to go on as long as you can__  
__Even when the ocean breaks apart__  
__Underneath you__  
__Remember___

_To me you'll be forever sacred__  
__I'm dying but I know__  
__Our love will live__  
__Your hand above__  
__Like a dove__  
__Over me__  
__Remember__  
__To me you'll be forever sacred___

_Forever you__  
__Forever sacred__  
__Forever you__  
__You will be sacred__  
__In your eyes__  
__I see the hope__  
__I once knew__  
__I'm sinking__  
__I'm sinking__  
__Away from you___

_Don't turn around__  
__You'll see__  
__You can make it__  
__Never forget___

_To me you'll be forever sacred__  
__I'm dying but I know__  
__Our love will live__  
__Your hand above__  
__Like a dove__  
__Over me__  
__And one day__  
__The sea will guide you__  
__Back to me__  
__Remember__  
__To me you'll be forever sacred__  
__To me you'll be forever sacred_

He quietly listened to the sweet song. She could tell he was giving away to death.

"I'll love you forever, Bill."

"I'll love you forever, too, Shelby." And he slipped away into the night, leaving her by herself. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed and cried out "WHY?" She cradled the body closer to her as if her tears would heal his wounds, and as if her heart beat would bring him back. But nothing worked. She gently laid him down like he was made of the thinnest glass and kissed his forehead. She fished in one of his pockets and dialed 9-1-1. She sat to his left, taking his left arm stretching it out. Shelby lay down next to him and rested her head on his arm. She looked into his eyes; they once glowed, but now were grey and dull. She shut his eyelids and listened as the sirens got closer.

The ambulance screeched to a halt and paramedics jumped out. They took his pulse and proclaimed him dead on arrival. They brought over two gurneys and one body bag. They wheeled her love away from her, her heart being ripped out as he got further away. She didn't open her eyes; she just let the paramedics pick her up. The paramedic holding her torso slipped and dropped her headfirst. Her head made contact with the ground and cracked her skull open. The pain didn't last long though. She quickly bleeds to death as the paramedic let out a string of cuss words.

Shelby materialized at the scene she'd just left. She saw the flashing lights of the ambulance and noticed the paramedic putting her body on the gurney and wheeling it away. She heard shouting. She looked next to the ambulance and saw her Billa yelling at the paramedic, trying to hit him but failing as his fist just swept right through. She jumped up and surprised herself. She didn't have a single scratch on her. She realized she was dead.

"She was supposed to live!" He cried. She walked up behind him and took his hand. He looked at her in surprise and she just looked at his face. Not a single scratch. He looked down at her and his eyes glowed amber once more.

"Billa!" She whispered and he smiled. Their lips connected immediately. He pulled away and looked down at his hand, surprised. She did the same a millisecond later. They both opened up their hands and revealed two silver rings with sapphires decorating them. Bill immediately understood. He held up Shelby's hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She did the same for Bill. They hugged and silver sparkles twisted around them, morphing their clothes from those that they had been wearing when they were alive to something much more elegant. She stepped back and examined her new deep purple dress with gold ropes hugging it to her body, she looked like a goddess. Bill had a black button up shirt and dark jeans with elegant deep purple and silver swirls going up the sides. They turned to watch the ambulance drive away, leaving police officers to investigate the crime scene. A light appeared from the sky and black wings sprouted from the two teenager's backs. They realized it was time to leave. "You're beautiful." The raven whispered to her. She smiled and got to her tippy toes to kiss him.

Bill picked up his wife and carried her up to heaven.

_**Okay, so I woke up early this morning! Like two hours before My alarm clock went off. Crazy, I know. So I just daydreamed and this is what I came up with. THERE WILL BE SORT A SEQUEL! So tell me what you think! I love all of you!**_


End file.
